


Ghost

by TheSushiMonster



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her ghost smiles in the darkness, full of curiosity and wonder." Fitz and Skye live together with a ghost for company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the song of the same name by Gabrielle Aplin.

They have sex on the kitchen table the morning of her interview. Her laptop and his lab coat lay in a pile by the door, but he's too busy licking her inner thighs, her fingers ripping at his hair, to care that his bread has toasted.

When she screams, Skye screams Jemma's name and Fitz kisses her roughly, his teeth biting her lips. She moans louder. And when her hand travels down his chest and begins to run along his length, Skye bites down on his neck. Fitz whispers Jemma's name into her hair and the shivers that erupt down her spine threaten to overtake again. But Fitz comes soon, his breath hot against her skin; Fitz doesn't look at her, he never does after, and instead focuses on the buttons on his shirt.

"I promised – May," says Skye and Fitz pauses as he buckles his belt. A moment passes and then Skye continues. "I promised her that I'd help her with something. I'll be home late."

Fitz nods. "Okay." He hands her the laptop bag. She's still naked, bare chest glistening with tiny beads of sweat, but Fitz drapes his lab coat across his shoulders, stuffs the toast into his mouth, and leaves.

Only when he's in the car, the silent trees judging him, does he close his eyes. Her ghost smiles in the darkness, full of curiosity and wonder. The tears that threaten to fall are only held back by his tight grip on the steering wheel.

* * *

" _Fitz! You said you were okay with this!" Jemma's arms are deep within the glass case and she's glaring, but Fitz knows she's more worried than mad._

" _I lied," he says. He stares at the cockroaches crawling up her gloves and shudders. "How can you even – "_

" _It's science, Fitz – "_

_Fitz rolls his eyes. "I'm just – make sure you clean up everything afterwards. If I find a single one of those thing still in my lab – "_

" _Our lab."_

" –  _I will never speak to you ever again."_

_Jemma raises an eyebrow as she lifts a cockroach between her fingers. But even despite the twinkle in her eyes, she remains where she is. "You'd never speak to me? Ever?"_

" _Ever." Fitz only half means it, of course, because he loves it when Jemma whispers in his ear or scolds him or giggles against his lips. But Jemma rolls her eyes and snaps the cockroach's head back, breaking the neck and allowing her access to its insides. Fitz gags and turns back to his station._

_After fifteen minutes of pointedly ignoring Jemma and her specimen, Fitz breaks the silence. "What would you really do if I never spoke to you?" He waits for a nonchalant answer, a quick, witty response, but instead silence greets him. Frowning, he turns. "Simmons – "_

_She's looking at him with fire in her eyes. Her voice crackles. "I love you, you know that, right?" Fitz opens his mouth, because he does, but Jemma shakes her head, a smile teasing her lips. "And if you didn't talk to me, I'd probably find some other uses for your mouth."_

_Instead of prying further, Fitz grins and later, in her bunk, he takes her apart with his mouth, and his fingers, and his cock, until her kisses leave scars._

* * *

Usually nerves do not plague Skye. But today, for  _this_ , they roar. The anxiety tears apart the tissues in her stomach and her chest aches from holding back her rapidly beating heart. Fingers tangled together, she closes her eyes.

Even despite the throbbing ache in every muscle, Skye can relax when her ghost smiles and pushes back her hair. Her fingers wrap around Skye's tensed ones, lightly squeezing. Even when the memory of Jemma kisses her, Skye breathes easier.

"Skye Coulson?" A small woman with a kind smile nods when Skye steps forward. "Follow me."

They twist around carpeted hallways but the ghost of Jemma skips forward, her fingers grazing the pale yellow walls. Her laughter echoes in the deathly silence; Skye feels her heart clench painfully – when she blinks, Skye sees only burnt flesh and broken hands reaching for nothing.

Once face to face with the interviewer, all Skye sees is the pinstriped suit. It's charcoal gray and it clouds his face in ash: all she sees is Coulson with wrinkles lining his forehead, May silently screaming with depth in her eyes, Ward scratching against his own skin in guilt. Skye sees nothing: the tears are thick and her chest is heavy and Jemma's sitting in her lap, hands tied in her hair, kissing her neck, and whispering sweet words into her ear.

Skye lets Jemma haunt her and when the interviewer frowns at her silence, she finally gives up hope.

* * *

_Skye grins into Jemma's lips. "Are you sure you don't want to go shopping? You need a dress for that – " She cuts off, because Jemma's kissing her again. "Simmons."_

_Jemma backs off just a bit, her arms still thrown around Skye's neck, and rolls her eyes. "I am perfectly capable of shopping on my own, thank you." When Skye opens her mouth to interrupt, Jemma shakes her head. "I have a dress, Skye."_

" _Do you?"_

" _Yes," says Jemma, removing herself from her seat to situate herself on the bed. "And you're going to love it."_

" _I am?" Skye follows her without thinking, because their index fingers are still intertwined, and lays her head on Jemma's shoulder._

" _Yes."_

_Skye feels Jemma's fingers running through her hair. It's comfort and peace and Skye smiles at the silence. Only when their hands interlock does Skye speak. "How are you so sure I'll love it?" Jemma doesn't say anything for several minutes and Skye frowns, her thumb drawing circles on the back of Jemma's palm. "Simmons – "_

_Jemma lifts her chin. "You know I love you, right?" Skye tilts her head sideways and raises an eyebrow, but the flames in Jemma's eyes do not burn. Skye nods. Jemma smiles. "It's easy to take off."_

_And Skye laughs before unbuttoning Jemma's blouse._

* * *

Skye returns home and Fitz stares at a blank television screen. She slams the door shut; he notices her tense shoulders and red eyes, so he nods before smiling. "Hey," he says, softly. He can almost imagine that they're actually married with golden threads around their fingers, with soft words and affection weaved between them. But then Skye looks at him and it's not the right eyes or the right face and Fitz instead smiles. "No?"

"Looks like it's just you and me," says Skye. And Fitz has known that for too long, so before he turns on the news, he wraps an arm around her and kisses her hair. His heart hurts for her; it hurts for him and Jemma and Skye and the teammates they no longer see. But mostly it hurts because there's a diamond ring in his sock drawer that carves scripts into his heart and they do not spell Skye's name.

"Just you and me," he repeats: because it's just him, and her, and the ghost that dances on their lips.

* * *

_The first time it happens, Jemma watches. It's raw and fire and Fitz grabs Skye around the waist and she refuses to give up control, grabbing the back of his neck. Jemma sees scratches down Fitz's spine and tiny bruises along Skye's arms. But they are both numb and Jemma knows this._

_The first time, there is little foreplay. Fitz enters her with two fingers and Skye fists his hair. And then, after bruising her lips with teeth and tongue, he enters her completely and Skye only barely swallows her scream._

_Jemma smiles when Fitz is halfway gone and Skye is on the brink of tears. It's when the first tear falls across her cheek that Skye accidentally moans Jemma's name and freezes – Fitz stalls, in her but staring, his hands anchored to her hips and her hands around his throat._

_Skye opens her eyes and sighs when she sees his small smile. "You know?"_

" _Suspected," he says, his thumb drawing circles on her hipbone. "And you – "_

_When Skye smiles, she is genuine and for the only time, Fitz feels magical. "It was obvious."_

_They sit, tangled and joined, as if this is the moment to be bound or torn apart forever. Skye twirls a curl of his hair and Fitz dips down, moving further inward. He catches her gasp with his tongue and his lips and the chaste kiss is enough._

_Fitz pulls back and thrusts and Skye kisses him more fiercely._

_Jemma watches and smiles._

* * *

His arm falls to her waist and her lips are at his throat and neither is paying any attention to the drone of the television. Skye kisses behind his ear and his fingers graze the skin on her hip; Fitz looks at her with suffocating dark eyes and she stares back. They should talk – discuss their days, their  _lives_ , but the broken piece of her heart has taken residence between her legs and all she wants is for him to bring her to a state of restlessness with the hope that she falls.

So words are scarce between them; Skye would rather hear his growls when he takes her or his moans against her lips. Fitz is a gracious lover, giving as much as he receives, and she has little complaints. But his words are hollow and his emotion tied up in dreams and memories and a ghost that settles in the space between their disjointed hearts. Jemma binds them together in a way their physical union cannot, and when Skye rides him on the couch, she closes her eyes and smiles.

Jemma smiles back.


End file.
